


Green Light

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), KAT-TUN no Zettai Manetaku Naru TV, Test Drive (Jin Akanishi Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Mechanic(s), Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>The mechanic's overalls were smudged with oil, his hair streaked with dust and pulling out of the ponytail he wore.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natuskashi-yume](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=natuskashi-yume).



> Originally posted as commentfic on natsukashi-yume's LJ, under a discussion of Jin's new MV.

The mechanic's overalls were smudged with oil, his hair streaked with dust and pulling out of the ponytail he wore.

Kamenashi never asked questions. Not how Jin had a new car every month, or how he could afford legit Louis Vuitton leather. Not why he kept staring at the denim pulling tight over Kamenashi's ass.

"You need a lube job."

"--What?"

Sunglasses wouldn't hide his flush, but Jin felt better sliding them down off his head.

"For the Chevy, Akanishi." Kamenashi tossed a smirk over his shoulder, turning back to work. "Got to keep all those vital moving parts well-greased."


End file.
